Rock Me On My Knees
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: Mark and Lexie are engaged and getting married in 2 months. What happens when someone from Mark's past shows up? Can they survive! Read and Review to to find out! Slexie! Mark/Lexie
1. Chapter 1 My Territory

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 1- My Territory

A/N- This can be a one shot or more please let me know by reviews!!!!

"Mark, were going to be late" Lexie yelled from their kitchen

"Coming" Mark yelled back

"Ready" Lexie asked as Mark walked into the kitchen

"Yup, oh hang on I forgot my pager in the bathroom" Mark said going back to the bathroom just as the door bell rang.

"Who could that be" Lexie mumbled under her breath as she opened the door to a beautiful blonde woman

"Hi, um who are you?" Lexie asked wondering who this nice looking woman was

"Lexie, are you rea.." Mark asked stopping dead in his tracks

"I'm Dr. Grace Talbot from New York Presbyterian. Mark and I were in a relationship for two years until he suddenly slept with Addison Montgomery- Shepherd whom I've assumed you have heard about formerly married to Dr. Shepherd. He cheated, we broke up and now I'm here to get him to get him back." Grace said smiling walking past Lexie

"Don't I deserve a hug Mark, we were in a relationship for two years. So is this you new slutty so called 'girlfriend'.

"Lexie and I are engaged and we are getting married in a month. Go back to New York Grace. Leave us alone. You are a part of my past. Lexie is my future."

"Okay, I'm here for a case until Tuesday. Just remember you might be engaged but you will always coming running back to me. I'm staying at room 207 at the Archfield. I'll be waiting." She said huskily in Mark's ear walking past Lexie.

"Have a nice night" she said to Lexie before walking out and shutting the door behind her.

"Who the hell was she?" Lexie asked raising her voice

"She's exactly who she told you she was. Lexie I have absolutely no intention of going back to her. Like I said she's a part of my past. You are my future. I love you Lexie Grey." Mark said pulling her in for a kiss

"Do you trust me?" Mark asked concernly

"Do I have a reason not to?" Lexie asked

"No absolutely not. She's her till' Tuesday, it's Friday. That's it. Then she's gone. Just for the record I didn't love her Lexie. I wanted what Derek had so I commited to a girl who just wanted me for sex. Now I have more than I could ever want. Derek he has Meredith, he's the guy who got married on a post-it note and I have this beautiful girl who gives me more than I could ever imagine. I love you so much it hurts." Mark said pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you too" Lexie said but what they both didn't now is that Grace Talbot was listening on the other side of the door and wondering what she could plan.

A/N- One- Shot? Two-Shot? More? Review Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Say What You Need To Say

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 2- Say what you need to say

A/N- I need reviews!!!! Please!!!

Mark and Lexie arrive at the hospital about 15 minutes late. Lexie went to go to rounds and Mark went to his office. Only to find Grace waiting for him.

"Mark, you know she seems nice." Grace said stroking his cheek

"Grace, stop it okay. I love her and nothing you do is going to change that." Mark said opening the door to his office.

"Oh really" Grace said "What about this" Grace said pulling off her shirt "Or this" Grace said taking off her pants.

"Grace put your clothes back on now." Mark said just as Lexie walked through the door.

"Hey Mark, Cristina assigned me to… Oh my gosh" Lexie said terrified

"Lexie, it's not what you think" Mark said coming over to her

"Don't touch me" Lexie said backing away and out the door

"Now look at what you have done Grace." Mark yelled "I love her and you had to come and screw it up. Go home Grace." Mark said yelling

"You want me Mark, you know you do." Grace said smiling

"It seems I haven't made myself clear. I LOVE HER. NOT YOU! You are a bitch who cannot give me near what Lexie can." Mark screamed halfway out the door. Everyone was watching including Meredith, Derek and the whole crew.

"I hate you for doing this and If I don't have to look at you for the rest of my life that will be enough times for me." Mark said storming away.

"Mark" Derek yelled

"What" Mark yelled back

"Hey, calm down. You and Lexie will be fine. You set her straight." Derek said

"You don't understand. Lexie is probably somewhere in an on-call room crying because she walked in on Grace half naked in my office. I didn't do anything Derek. I swear. I love Lexie." Mark said

"I know I was there" Derek said "I will go talk to her and explain the situation" Derek said patting him on the back and walking away.

Derek walked into the third floor on-call room to find Lexie curled up into a ball, crying and a pillow pulled up to her chest.

"Lexie" Derek said coming over and rubbing her back. " I know your upset, but Mark set her straight. I was there. She came in and took off all her clothes Mark was yelling for her to stop but she wouldn't. He didn't do anything. He nearly stressed his love to the entire hospital and her. He loves you Lexie and he would never cheat on you." Derek said smiling

"I'm pregnant" Lexie said


	3. Chapter 3 Bad Ass Girlfriend

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 3- Bad- Ass Girlfriend

A/N- Thanks everyone for the reviews!! Need Ideas!!

"I'm going to get Meredith. She's good with all the girlie, sisterly stuff. I means it's not that I'm not I'm just going to get Meredith." Derek said backing out of the room leaving Lexie to cry all alone.

About five minutes later Meredith entered the room. Lexie, Derek told me. Hey shh, it's going to be okay" Meredith said pulling her sister into her arms.

"What (sob) if he (sob) doesn't (sob) want a (sob) baby." Lexie said now crying hysterically. Meredith mouthed to Derek 'get Mark'.

"Shh it's okay." Meredith said

When Mark entered the room Lexie had gotten herself together a bit but you could still tell she had been crying. Meredith and Derek left so Mark and Lexie could talk alone.

"Lexie baby, I am so sorry. You know I didn't do anything right. Derek told you. Please don't be mad. I love you so much I don't think I could live without you." Mark said

"You mean 'us'" Lexie said smiling a little

"You don't mean" Mark said his face clearly in shock

"4 weeks" Lexie said unsure of how he would react.

"Oh my gosh, wow." Mark said. Lexie still unsure of what to think.

"Your not mad are you?" Lexie asked

"Of course not, there's no one in the world I'd rather have a baby with than you." Mark said

Just then Lexie's pager went off. It was Cristina. "So were good?" Mark asked

"Were good" Lexie said smiling and kissing him softly on the head

Her pager went off for the second time. "Sorry, I got to go. Cristina's giving assignments" Lexie said

"3 your with Talbot or whatever the heck her name is." Cristina ordered

"Dr. Yang that's not really a good idea." Lexie said hesitantly

"Look 3, the rule here is that whatever personal problems you have put them aside and do your job because you make one mistake that could cost a life." Cristina said and then shooed her away.

"This should be fun" Lexie mumbled to herself

"Dr. Talbot, I'm working with you today" Lexie said

"Excellent, I would like a cup off coffee and a cream cheese bagel, stat. Oh and monitor the girl's contractions in 2027 " Grace said

"Your neo-natal?" Lexie asked surprisingly

"Yes Dr. Grey, despite what Mark says I do have a heart. Though to him I am just a cold hearted bitch." Grace said shaking her head

"Look Dr. Talbot, I have nothing against you, well I do but that's personal. I am one hell of a resident. I am not one that usually fetches attending's bagels and coffee. I am good so whatever hoops you have for me to jump through today. Bring it on, and just for the record Mark and I are happy and if you lay another hand on him I will personally hunt you down, not as a resident but as a bad ass girlfriend and make sure that he is the last thing you touch. I will let you know when the girls contractions speed up. Have a nice day." Lexie said smiling and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4 Sisterly Duties

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 4- Sisterly Duties

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!!

Lexie walked out of the hospital with a sense of accomplishment. She knew Grace got what she deserved. Mark was supposed to meet her at Joe's for drinks after he got off work so she was meeting Meredith and Derek.

"Hey guy's" Lexie said smiling

"Hey Lexie" Meredith and Derek said in unison as Lexie sat down

"So how was working with Talbot?" Meredith asked

"I well may have um, told her off a little." Lexie said half smiling

"Lexie Grey does have a backbone" Derek said patting her on the back just as Grace walked up.

"Um, Lexie I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I told the chief I could not stay until Tuesday so I will be leaving tomorrow. Again I'm really sorry and Mark seems happy so I will be too. Have a nice night." Grace said walking away

"Wow, that was awkward" Lexie said as Mark walked in

"I hope your not drinking" Mark said shaking his head

"No I'm not although I need one after that." Lexie said

"What happened?" Mark asked

"McBitch apologized to Lexie" Meredith said smiling

"Really?" Mark asked Lexie

"Yup and she's leaving effective tomorrow." Lexie said smiling

"Wow, wonder who changed her mind?" Mark thought out loud

"Oh I don't know" Lexie said smiling

"What did you say to her?" Mark asked

"Oh I may have told her that she that if she layed another hand on you then that would be the last thing she touched and not only would she have one hell of a resident on her ass but a bad ass girlfriend as well." Lexie said half smiling

"Baby, that is very hot." Mark said smirking as Meredith's phone went off.

"Yeah" Lexie said

"Yeah" He said pulling her in for a kiss

"Lexie, we have to get to the hospital. Thatcher just came into the E.R along with Molly. She came too visit and he tried to strangle her because he was drunk." Meredith said grabbing her things.


	5. Chapter 5 Can I just give up?

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 5- Can I just give up?

A/N- Sorry it took so long for the update. Will become more regular soon!! Please Review!! Also I don't know anything about these situations so if I'm wrong on the details please forgive me.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Meredith and Lexie went to Molly's room while Derek and Mark went to Thatcher's.

"Oh god" Lexie said as she walked into the room where Molly sat intibated and had red marks around her neck.

"Lexie, Meredith, your sister is in critical condition. The chief and I think she will recover but it is possible she could arrest. The next 48 hours are critical. I know that Eric is deployed but where would Molly leave the baby. " Dr. Bailey asked

"Lexie, where would the baby be?" Meredith repeated

"I don't know. The neighbor. Molly loves her neighbor, that's who she would have asked." Lexie said nodding assuringly.

"Okay well, why don't I go get the baby. Lexie you go make sure that the boys haven't killed Thatcher and make sure that he get's the nearest rehab center, because he will have to be tried for attempted murder here." Meredith ordered

When Lexie got to Thatcher's room Derek and Mark were standing outside the room talking to the Doctor.

"What's going on" Lexie asked knowing the only reason Thatcher was her was because after he strangled Molly he cracked his hand punching the door.

"Who are you Miss?" The doctor asked

"I am his daughter." Lexie said

"Oh well you boyfriend and I were.." Lexie stopped him there

"Fiancé" She corrected

"Fiancé were just discussing which rehab center to put your father in." the doctor said

" Meredith said to put him in the closest one." Lexie said

"Okay I will make the arrangements." The doctor said as he walked off

"Did you say Rehab Center bitch. I ain't goin to know center." Thatcher stuttered

Lexie walked over grabbed his face and said " You listen and you listen close because I will not repeat myself. I love you and I will always love you but what you did tonight is unforgivable. You will go to this rehab center. You have to fro me, Meredith Molly and what about your granddaughter. What about Laura?" Lexie said tears running down her face

"No I am not. I don't give a damn about any of you. Go to hell you ugly ass bitch!" Thatcher yelled and screamed pulling at the handcuffs around his wrist. Lexie walked right into Mark's arms just as Izzie rounded the corner.

"Lexie, Dr. Bailey sent me to get you. Molly's coding" Izzie said


	6. Chapter 6 I Need You More Than Ever

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 6- I Need You More Than Ever

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews!! Please let me know if you have any ideas!! Review!!

"Oh god" Lexie screamed as she walked into Molly's room

"Charge the pattles to 200." Dr. Bailey screamed as the Chief and Alex Karev just stared at her.

"C'mon let's go. NOW!" Bailey yelled as Karev picked up the pattles and charged again, when she didn't come back Bailey gave up. Just as Lexie stepped up to the bed, monitor screeching behind her.

"Molly, it's Lexie you listen to me okay. Don't give up okay Laura needs you. I need you. Meredith needs you. Your family needs you. Don't you dare give up." Lexie screamed "Charge again" She yelled everyone just stared

"CHARGE AGAIN" she yelled louder, no one moved

"You heard the woman. Charge again." Bailey shouted as she handed the pattles to Lexie.

"We have a sinus rhythm" The Chief said

Lexie ran into Mark's arms just as Meredith arrived with a baby on her hip.

"What happened" Meredith asked

"She coded, we almost lost her" Mark responded as Lexie was to shaken up to do anything but cry into Mark's chest.

"Oh my gosh" Meredith said bouncing Laura on her hip. "Lexie, why don't you go home. Derek and I will keep Laura tonight, and we will meet back here tomorrow." Meredith suggested.

"No, I don't want to leave her. You go home and keep Laura and I will stay with her." Lexie said. "I'll stay with her." Mark mouthed to Meredith.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning" Meredith said walking away

The next morning Meredith walked into a sleeping Lexie and Mark. Mark was sitting in the chair with Lexie on top of him on his chest sleeping.

"Lexie" Meredith whispered

"Hey" Lexie said sleepily

"How is she" Meredith asked holding baby Laura on her hip.

"Okay, Bailey said she was stable for now they going extibated her this morning and there monitoring her vitals every 15 minutes. There hoping that she will wake up sometime today " Lexie said getting off Mark and waking him up.

"Hey, where's Derek" Mark asked Meredith.

"He's bringing breakfast for everyone." Meredith said smiling

"Okay" Mark said

"Lexie, is that you" Molly croaked

"Molly, you're awake." Lexie said smiling and both her and Meredith running to her bedside. Meredith handing Mark, Laura.

"What happened" Molly asked "The last thing I remember I was going to visit Dad. I left Laura with the neighbor and then I blacked out." Molly croaked

"Molly, when you went to visit Dad he was drunk. He tried to strangle you. The neighbor called the cops when they heard you scream. You have been asleep for a day and a half. You stopped breathing for about 5 minutes and we brought you back." Meredith explained .

"Oh god, What about dad? Is he okay?" Molly asked

"He's fine. Were putting him into a rehab program and thenhe will be tried for attempted murder." Lexie said.

"Oh wow. Lexie do you mind if I go back to sleep?" Molly asked

"Yeah, don't worry we have Laura. Meredith kept her tonight. She's fine. Get your rest." Lexie said.

"Lexie I am going to check on a patient. I will be back." Mark said planting a kiss on her cheek.

Really Mark was going to talk to Thatcher. He figured that he would be sober by now. The reason he didn't go talk to him yesterday was because drunk Thatcher would equal mean Mark.

"Thatcher" Mark said walking into the room

"What can I do for you Dr. Sloan. Here to give me the old if you touch her I'll kill you. Save it. Derek has already come by before breakfast." Thatcher said

Mark chuckled at the fact that him and Derek thought that much alike. " Actually, I came by to talk and maybe a little threat. Thatcher you need to get yourself together. For Molly, Meredith, Lexie and Laura. You need to be a Daddy. You need to be granddaddy. You don't want your girls to tell your grandchildren that there Granddaddy was in jail. They don't have there mom anymore. They just have Dad and they need you now more than ever." Mark said walking out the room

"Think about it Thatcher. You already lost one daughter at the age of five. Don't loose the rest." Mark said turning and leaving.

Upstairs in Molly's room Meredith was feeding Laura her breakfast while Lexie was eating her own.

"Your pretty good with her Meredith" Lexie said "Thanks for watching her last nigh" Lexie said graciously

"Your welcome. I'm going to need the practice." Meredith said popping a grape into her mouth.

"Meredith you don't mean…" Lexie asked

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." Meredith said smiling


	7. Chapter 7 Suprise

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 7- Suprise

A/N- Thanks for the review's. Could really use some ideas!

"Your pregnant" Lexie shouted

"Yes, and I'd appreciate if you didn't announce it to the entire hospital." Meredith said

"When's your due date?" Lexie asked

"September 3" Meredith said

"Mine too." Lexie said in shock

"Ladies" Mark said smirking "How's Molly?" He asked

"Sleeping, she's really tired." Lexie said

"Okay, what time does your shift start?" He asked

"Noon, I'm going to try and go sleep after I finish eating." She said throwing away her trash while he whispered in her ear 'wanna have a little fun', she nodded her head.

"Go on, I'll sit with her, who knows, maybe Derek will come by and we can 'talk'." Merdith said hinting to Lexie about telling him about the baby.

"Okay" Lexie said as she walked off into the 3rd floor on-call room.

As soon as they stepped in she was pinned up against the door his hands roaming everywhere.

"Lexie" Mark moaned "I love you" he said

"I love you too" Lexie said and they went on to making love right there.

After the 'fun' in the on-call room Lexie went off to do her shift and so did Mark until he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" Mark asked shockingly


	8. Chapter 8 Angels On The Moon

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 8- Angels on the Moon

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Ideas please!

"Mark, what's wrong" Lexie asked just walking up, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi, I'm Christopher Sloan and this is my wife, Elaine Sloan." Christopher said

"Oh, I am Lexie, Mark's fiancé." Lexie said shaking his hand

"Don't touch her" Mark yelled

"Mark, come on. Let's go to the conference where we can all talk. Okay?" Lexie said leading him toward conference room 1.

"Look, I don't know why you're here, and I really don't care. Just please go, and don't come back. You will never be a part of my life or Lexis's, or your grandchild's because you certainly hand no interest in being a part of mine." Mark said

"Your pregnant" Christopher asked Lexie.

"Yes, I am four weeks" Lexie said

"She is and as I mentioned before you will not be a part of there life. Your worthless to me. Do you know how scared I was? Do you know what it's like to not feel safe in your won home? No you don't because you were to busy at meetings or charity events, but what you didn't realize is that the biggest charity was right at home. Do you know who funded that? Mrs. Shephard. She took me under her wing as if I was her own and she is more of a mother to me than you will ever be." Mark said

"You don't understand Mark, we want to be a part of your life. We can't tell you how sorry we are." Elaine said

"Yeah, well sometimes sorry isn't enough." Mark said walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry. If I can convince him to have dinner I will certainly call you." Lexie said getting up.

"Thank you dear. We love Mark very much and If we could go back I would do things so much differently. We are just realizing it now because the fact is I'm dying and I want to make peace with him before I go." Elaine said smiling


	9. Chapter 9 All I Ask

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 9- All I Ask

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews!!!

"Lexie, if I may call you that. Please don't tell Mark. It's important to me that I tell him myself." Elaine said "Here's my phone number, If you can convince him to have dinner please call" she said smiling and walking out of the room.

"What did they say to you Lexie?" Mark asked as he popped around the corner as soon as they were out of sight.

'I think you should have dinner with them. I know what they did was unforgivable but you should at least try to maintain a relationship with them. They are your parents." Lexie said taking his hands in hers.

"No" Mark said coldly pulling his hands away from hers. "They weren't apart of my life than and they won't be now." Mark said

"Mark is this what you want for our child? Is that the kind of example you want to set for our child? Do you want them to grow up without grandparents?" Lexie said angrily

"Dinner, but that's it and I am not making any promises ." Mark said

"That's all I ask." Lexie sad kissing his cheek and going to answer her page.

Lexie called Mark's parents and told them where to meet them and went home to find a nice outfit to where and wait for mark who promised that he would be home by six so they could be there by seven.

"Mark, let's go" Lexie shouted

"Coming" He said

As soon as they arrived at the restaurant Lexie went to confirm reservations while Mark sat down.

"Mark, You look wonderful." Elaine said

"Thank you" Mark said looking down with a glare

"You have found you a great girl there Mark. She seems nice. You are going to be great parents." Christopher said

'Unlike you" Mark said angrily

"Mark" Lexie warned

"Look Mark, your father and I have made some big mistakes in our life but we will not keep apologizing for it. I promise you if I could go back and change things I would but I can't and we have to move on from our mistakes and let them go. I am so sorry Mark. I love you so much." Elaine said tears running down her face

"I love you too, Mom" Mark said tears forming in her eyes

I am not feeling to…" Lexie said just as she fell into Mark's arms


	10. Chapter 10 Eating For Two

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 10- Eating For Two

A/N- Please Review!!! Ideas?

"Lexie, Lexie" Mark said shaking her "Call 911 now" Mark yelled to his mother

When they arrived at the hospital Mark yelled for Callie who was standing at the nurses station.

"Callie, get a gurney" Mark yelled

"Oh god, What happened" Callie asked

"Do you know this man?" The paramedic asked Callie

"I have been trying to tell this asshole that I am a surgeon here at Seattle Grace." Mark yelled

"He is" Callie confirmed

"Call her O.B Callie" Mark yelled and Callie who just found out Lexie was pregnant yester day called the O.B because Mark like this was not on to mess with.

"What happened?" Lexie's O.B asked walking through the trauma doors.

"She blacked out" Mark said

"Okay, let's do an ultrasound" She said

"Mark, what happened" Lexie asked

"You blacked out baby but your okay." Mark said smiling

"And so is the baby." the doctor said smiling "Lexie it's important that you eat okay, that may have been the cause of your black out. Remember your eating for two now. Okay?" She said

'Thank you Doctor" the both said

"What about your parents?" Lexie asked

"There in the waiting room, are you hungry?" Mark asked worrily

'Yeah, let's go have dinner." Lexie said " Meredith is going to watch Laura tonight and then Molly and Laura will be staying there because they have more space tomorrow." Lexie said walking out into the waiting room and instead of Mark this time Lexie stopped dead in her tracks.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Lexie asked


	11. Chapter 11 Don't Tell Me

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 11- Don't Tell Me

A/N- Sorry it took so long for the update!! Please Review!

"Hi Lexie" Thatcher said

"Why aren't you in rehab?" Mark asked

"I have been thinking a lot about what you and Derek said and I have decided to change my life. I am going to rehab and I had a one day pass. I want to be a Dad and a Grandaddy." Thatcher said

"So they just let attempted murders on the loose now." Lexie yelled "Well guess what you can go screw yourself. You put my family through hell and now you think you can just waltz in here and apologize. Oh no!" Lexie screamed

"Lexie" Mark said

"No Mark. You are in one hell of a position to talk." Lexie said not realizing what she just said. "Mark, I didn't mean that." Lexie said

"No, it's okay now I really now how you feel." Mark said walking off

"Get the hell out of my sight and don't you dare come around my family again." Lexie said to Thatcher.

Lexie ran down the hallways. "Hey Lex.." Derek said walking out going to meet Meredith at a restaurant.

"Where's Mark?" Lexie asked

"Just went into the third floor on-call room." Derek said

"Thanks" Lexie said

When Lexie walked in Mark had his hands resting on his elbow with his head in his hands.

"Mark, I didn't mean what I said. I love you were getting married soon. I was just mad. I am so sorry." Lexie said tears running down her face.

"Hey don't cry. I was mad too" Mark said taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately.

"Babe, it's been too long. Take off my clothes." Lexie said

"Make- up sex?" Mark said smirking

"Hot, dirty Make-up sex" Lexie retorted

"Lexie" Callie said bursting through the doors.

"What Torres, we were in the middle of something." Mark said

"You're going to want to know this. Meredith has been shot. She's on her way into the E.R." Callie said


	12. Chapter 12 ER Doors Hold No Ground

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 12- E.R Doors Hold No Ground

A/N- Please Review!!

"How?" Lexie was speechless

"She was at the restaurant waiting for Derek when a guy found out his wife was cheating on him. So he found out where they were going to dinner and shot anyone in his path. Lexie she was shot in the chest." Callie said

"Oh God, where is she?" Lexie asked getting up

"In the E.R. Bailey and Webber are working on, her when I left she wasn't stable. Mark you need to find Derek now one can find him." Callie said

"Lexie you come with me. Mark FIND Derek." Callie ordered

When she walked into the Trauma room both Callie and Lexie were shocked, Meredith Grey was flat lined and everyone just seemed to be standing here.

"Push 1.5 of Atropine" Bailey screamed

" Wait you can't give her that, she's pregnant." Lexie shouted

"Hold the Atropine" Bailey ordered

She's coding" Lexie screamed

"Lexie she's gone" Bailey said tears in her eyes

'No No oh god No!!" Lexie yelled

"Charge again" Derek yelled bursting through the E.R doors Mark on his Tail.

'Derek I"m so…" Mark tried to say

"CHARGE AGAIN" Derek yelled grabbing the pattles and doing it him self "Clear" nothing "Clear" nothing "CLEAR" Derek yelled " Come on Meredith" Derek cried 'Oh god she has a pulse" Derek yelled

"Okay people, were working on a Grey. That spells V.I.P. Let's move. Derek I will send Karev out with periodic updates." Bailey said

As they sat in the waiting room Derek wouldn't eat, drink, or hardly even breathe.

"Derek, man you got to eat they could be in there for hours." Mark said offering him a banana once again just as Karev walked out.

"Derek" Karev said


	13. Chapter 13 Hold Me Close

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 13- Hold Me Close

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!

"Karev, How is she?" Derek said jumping up

"Relax Shepherd, she's ok. Bailey and the chief will be out soon. She's in critical condition but were hoping for the best." Alex said

"Where is she" Derek asked

"ICU, Rm. 2334" Alex said

When Derek entered the room he broke down. "Meredith please, hang in there baby. Please. I need you please. I love you so much baby. Please." Derek said crying

"Mark, please just hold me." Lexie said crying

"Hey baby, shh it's okay." Mark said

"I've got to call your parents and re- schedule dinner and I have to get Molly and, Laura's with Molly in her room. Oh gosh she doesn't know anything." Lexie said starting to panic.

"Babe, I'll tell my parent's, there still in the E.R and you go tell Molly. We can stay at Meredith's with her when she comes home tomorrow. Then I'll meet you back down here. Okay?" Mark asked

"Okay" Lexie said agreeing

When Lexie walked in Molly's room, Laura was sitting on Molly's lap and she was sitting up playing with her.

"How are you feeling?" Lexie asked

"Lexie, Hi, I'm feeling well ready to go home or to Meredith and Derek's. I just got a call from Eric, he will be home in three days." Molly said excitingly. "Lexie, what's wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost?" Molly asked

"Molly there's been an accident, Meredith was shot going to a restaurant. She's in critical condition." Lexie said

"Oh gosh" Molly wailed as tears ran down her face.

"Molly look, I have to go. I'll keep you updated." Lexie said walking out the door.

When Lexie got back down to Meredith's room Mark was already back. "How is Molly?" Mark asked

"No better than me" Lexie said

"Are you Lexie Grey?" a woman asked

"Yes, can I help you?" Lexie said

"I'm an OB resident. I need to check to see if your sister's baby is alive." She said coldly


	14. Chapter 14 Mclover doesn't Know

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 14- Mclover doesn't know her Mcdreamy

A/N- Sorry about the lack of updates!! Been writing some new stories!!! Check them out!!!

"What do you mean 'is her baby alive'. Meredith's not pregnant is she?" Derek asked looking right at Lexie an Cristina.

"She planned on telling you at dinner tonight. We have the same due date." Lexie said smiling.

"Oh wow. Okay let's check!" Derek said looking at the OB doctor as she put some gel on her stomach.

"Baby looks fine!" The doctor said smiling "I will be back in a few days." The doctor said

"Thank the lord!" Derek exclaimed

"Ouch" a noise came form Meredith's bed. "What happened?" Meredith asked

"Mere, you were shot at the restaurant going to meet Derek." Lexie said

"Derek? Who's Derek? Who are you?" Meredith asked

A/N- Sorry very short Chapter!! I promise I will have an update for you tomorrow!!! Please Review!!!


	15. Chapter 15 Intro Number 2

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 15- Intro Number 2

A/N- I am soooo sorry. I really triend to get an update out last night but things got a little out of hand!! Again I'm soo sorry!!

"Meredith, you have no idea who this man is?" Lexie asked pointing to Derek

"No, I have no idea who any of you are. The last thing I remember is me and Sadie back packing around Europe." Meredith said tears running down her face.

"Mere, hey don't cry. I'ts okay, we will get through this." Derek said pulling her in his arms.

"Well I guess we should introduce each other." Lexie said smiling

"Okay, I'll go first. My name is Lexie Grey. I am your half sister, we have the same Dad but not the same boss. I am seeing Mark Sloan and I really hope that someday you will be able to remember all the few but good times we have spent together." Lexie said shedding a tear.

"Um, Hi!" Meredith said awkwardly

"Okay, I am Derek Shepherd, I am your husband and were having a baby together. I love you so much and I know we had some rough patches at the beginning but I know we can work through this." Derek said smiling his 'Mcdreamy' smile.

"I'm Mark Sloan, I am seeing Lexie Grey and that's all about me really." Mark said smiling.

"I'ts really nice to meet all of you but I would really like to be alone right now." Meredith said not knowing how she could be commited to someone she didn't know.


	16. Chapter 16 Weigh All your Love On Me

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 16- Weigh all your Love on Me

A/N- Please Review!!!

"Mark, what are we going to do?" Lexie asked a single tear running down her face.

"Baby, I don't know. Miranda came by yesterday and said that there's a chance she could get her memory back in time." Mark said putting his arm around Lexie

"Okay, I think I am going to stay the night with her. Give Derek a break." Lexie said walking into the room. "Hi" Lexie said nervously

"Hey" Meredith said smiling

"Look, I know you have know idea who I am but I just wanted you to know…." Lexie said suddenly interrupted by Meredith.

"I'm sorry, you seem really nice and everything but I just really want to be alone." Meredith said as Lexie took the hint and walked out directly past Mark not speaking to anyone, grabbed her coat and went outside into the cold.

"Lexie, Lexie, Lexie" Mark shouted after her but she didn't stop she kept walking to her car, got in started it up and drove away. She didn't know where to go so she just drove an suddenly ended up at her mother's grave.

"Hey Mom, I just came to talk." Lexie said skimming her grave stone and a tear running down her face.

Susan Lila Grey

1959- 2008

Loving Wife, Mother, Daughter and Friend

If you keep your heart open Love will always find a way in

"Mom it's amazing how much you say without really saying anything at all" Lexie said taking the saying on her mother's grave to heart. That's what she had to do with Meredith. They would get through this, because Lexie sure as hell could not keep running away.


	17. Chapter 17 Identity

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 16- Identity

A/N- No Reviews!!! Come on!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

"Lexie, where have you been?" Mark asked concernly

"I went to talk to my mother, she always new what to say. She always KNOWS what to say. God I miss her." Lexie said walking into Mark's warm embrace.

"I know, What do you mean she always knows what to say?" Mark asked Lexie knowing Mark thought she had lost her mind.

"If you keep your heart open, Love will always find a way in." Lexie said hoping Mark would understand and walking into Meredith's room.

"I know were back to day 1 and you don't like me and think I somehow stole your father but the thing is I love you and you may not love me now but you did, you never said it but I know you did." Lexie said smiling

"Lexie, what do you mean. I know who you are. Your Lexie Caroline Grey and your dating Mark Sloan." Meredith said looking at her like she's crazy.

"You mean, you know who Derek is and you know that Izzie has cancer and George died?" Lexie asked

"Yeah, oh gosh I have my memory back." Meredith exclaimed a big smile appearing on her face.

"I gotta get Derek!" Lexie said running out of the room

"Lexie wait" Meredith said smiling. "I love you" she said and this time Lexie knew everything would work out.

When Lexie found Derek she ran to him screaming "Derek, Derek" she called not wanting him to walk out the door as he was leaving

"Lexie, what's wrong? Is it Meredith?" Derek asked very concerned

"She got her memory back Derek, she knows who we are! Meredith's Back!" Lexie exclaimed a smile forming on bother there lips.


	18. Chapter 18 Second Chances

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 18- Second Chances

A/N- Thanks for the reviews!!! Any suggestions would be appreciated!!

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"Mark, let's go!" Lexie yelled. They were trying for the second time to have dinner with Mark's parents. Lexie was almost 4 months pregnant now, she had a little baby bump on her stomach now that Mark loved to rub.

"Lexie, I don't think I can do this." Mark said nervously, fidgeting with his tie.

"Yes you can! Mark you're a wonderful boyfriend and you're going to be a great father. Make peace with your parents, it will take a lot of weight off your shoulders." She said smiling and fixing his tie. "I don't have parents anymore, there either dead or alcoholics. I want this child to have grandparents. Okay?" Lexie said grabbing her purse and heading out the door, dragging Mark along with her.

At the restaurant they sat I silence until Mark's mom made the first move.

"So Lexie, how are you feeling?" Elaine asked

"Good, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. We're going to find out the sex of the baby." Lexie said excitingly grabbing Mark's hand and squeezing it.

"We're really excited!" Mark said looking at Lexie and squeezing her hand back.

"Is anyone throwing you a baby shower?" Elaine asked smiling

"Um" Lexie looked at Mark and he shook his head signaling he knew of know one that was throwing her a baby shower. "No, I don't think so." Lexie said shaking her head

"I'd be happy to throw you one, it's the least I can do. Would that be okay with you Mark?" Elaine asked smiling

"That would be great Mom!" Mark said trying his best to do this for Lexie.

"Mark, your father and I have decided that HE would really like to be a part of your life and Lexie's of course." Elaine said hoping Mark would catch on.

"What do you mean HE?" Mark asked questionably

"Mark honey, I have pancreatic cancer. I have 6 months to live. Sweetie, I love you so much and as much as I wish I could live to see that beautiful baby grow up I know that I am going to a beautiful place." Elaine said tears streaming down her face again.

"Mom, have you tried chemotherapy, I know a great…" Mark was interrupted

"No, don't bother, your father has already tried. Mark I refuse to have my hair fall out and spend what time I have left miserable. I want to be able to throw Lexie this baby shower and spend time with you and Lexie." Elaine said grabbing Mark's hands and suddenly Mark was sobbing and not Lexie nor his father could calm him down he wanted his mom.

"Mark baby please, I know that where ever I am going I will find peace. Someday we will meet again and we will get a second chance. I love you honey, you're the best thing that ever happened to me and your father and I are so sorry it took us so long to realize it." Elaine said getting up and grabbing her purse. "I'll call you Lexie with the details for the baby shower." She said kissing her son and hugging Lexie, his father gave him and Lexie a hug as well.

"Bye" Lexie and Mark both said

When they got home Mark pulled himself together by then.

"Mark, I'm so sorry" Lexie said

"Lexie, it's okay. I love my mom but she's right someday we will meet again." Mark said smiling and bringing Lexie in for a kiss.

"mm that is nice" Lexie said, it had been a long time, they had time now because Mark made up with his parents and Meredith was starting work again Monday and Molly was doing better now that Eric was back from Iraq. Life was starting to slow down but only for a few months because then they would have a baby.

" Mark, I need a shower. I probably stink." Lexie said

"Want some company?" Mark said smirking


	19. Chapter 19 Two Hearts To Fill

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 19- Two Hearts to Fill

A/N- Please Review!!

Mark was meeting Lexie at the doctor's office after his shift, they were both really excited because they will be finding out the sex of the baby today. Mark wanted a girl and Lexie was partial towards a boy because Molly already has a girl.

"Lexie Grey" the nurse spoke calling for her in the waiting room.

"Ready baby?" Mark asked getting up and walking into the exam room hand in hand.

"The doctor will be in soon." The nurse said smiling. Dr. Elizabeth Tanner was Lexie's OB, they had chosen her because she was one of the finest OB surgeon's in the world second to Addison of course. After what seemed like hours of waiting Dr. Tanner arrived.

"Lexie, how are you feeling?" She asked

"Good, I am concerned about my weight. I have gained almost 10 pounds and I am only 4 months. I have seen pregnancies that Mom's don't even start showing until 5 months." Lexie said concernly

"Well, let's have a look." She said pulling up Lexie's scrub top and turning on the machine.

"I, it seems my suspicions are confirmed." She said smiling

"You're having twins!"


	20. Chapter 20 Shock, Shout and Surrender

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 20- Shock, Shout, and Surrender

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Please if anybody has any ideas please let me know!!

"Come again" Mark said with a shocked look on Lexie and his face.

"Yes, your having twins as far as I can tell it's a boy and a girl." She said smiling and walking out giving them time to process.

"Mark, we're having twins." Lexie said looking scared and then a big smile spread across her face.

"We're having twins!" Mark said smiling an then picking Lexie up off the exam table. "We're having twins!" Mark said shouting outside the office and into the hospital. He walked right by Callie screaming 'were having twins' screaming again as he walked by the chief, Meredith, Derek, Izzie, George and the rest of the crew.

"Mark, okay time to put me down" Lexie said laughing.

"We have so much to do and we have to buy to of everything!" Mark said suddenly panicking and Lexie patted his shoulder.

"Mark honey, we have got time." Lexie said

"Let's go home baby" Mark said smiling and taking her hand and wrapping the other one around her waist as if he was protecting his babies from everything that could hurt them.

"Mark" the Chief yelled running towards him,

"What's up Chief?" Mark asked smiling

"It's your parents" the Chief said

"What about them?" Mark asked

"They've been in a car accident. There both in critical condition" the Chief said


	21. Chapter 21 Dammit Derek

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 21- Dammit Derek

A/N- SORRY for the lack of updates bit with the holidays and the aftermath I just got so busy! I promise more updates regularly!

"Where are they?" Mark asked

"Mark, I think…" The Chief never finished

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Mark shouted

"Bailey's operating on your mom and your dad is still in trauma with Hunt and Shepherd." The Chief said as Mark walked towards the E.R and Lexie followed after him.

"Mark, wait. Honey you have to let the doctors work baby. Let's go sit in the waiting room?" Lexie asked pulling at him but he didn't listen he just kept walking. He was a man on a mission.

"Dr. Shepherd, Hunt this is my father and if either one of you screw up you're dead." Mark scolded as he watched Derek perform CPR.

"Mark, he's been down for almost an hour. He came in with a head trauma, in cardiac arrest. He was D.O.A when he walked through the door. I'm sorry we're calling it. Time of Death 8:38." Derek said solemnly.

"No, NO Dammit Derek NO! He's not dead!" Mark said starting compressions again. "Push another Epi" He yelled at the nurse who looked at Derek, he nodded and then looked at Lexie. "Somebody bag him, NOW" He yelled at the nurse who now just stood there. "Did you not hear me BAG HIM NOW!" He yelled at the nurse now looking terrified.

"Mark, honey he's gone." Lexie said rubbing his back.

"No,No" He said falling into Lexie's arms and sobbing.

"SH, Sh it's okay." Lexie said comfortly.

", your mom is out of surgery, there were complications." Dr, Bailey said

A/N- Please review!!!!


	22. Chapter 22 Men are gone, Lets Party

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 22- Men are gone, Party Time

A/N- So this will be the chapter that wraps up somethings and then I am going to try to incorporate some baby scenes for both Lexie and Meredith. Please let me know what you think!

"What happened?" Mark asked concernly

"She's fine now, she's in the ICU. She came in with a piece of metal in her abdomen we were able to remove that but we had to remove her spleen and her appendix and I'm assuming you know she has pancreatic cancer?" Dr. Bailey asked

"Yes" Mark said walking towards the elevator.

"You can see her, she's in room 2236." Miranda said smiling "Sloan, she was lucky." Bailey said.

**6 Weeks Later**

Lexie and Meredith we now 6 months pregnant although Lexie was bigger because she was carrying twins. Mark's mom was doing fine, they found out right after her surgery that the cancer spread to her kidneys. She was still determined to throw Lexie and Meredith a baby shower. She said it was her way of thanking Mrs. Shepherd for all she had done with Mark.

"Mark were gong to be late!" Lexie yelled

"I'm coming" he said appearing through the door and kissing her passionately.

"MM that's nice, but we can't be late for our own baby shower." Lexie said smiling,

"God, you are so beautiful." Mark said smiling

"Come on" Lexie said taking his hand and pulling it out the door.

When they arrived, the place looked amazing. It had Meredith and Lexie's name on a banner hanging from the ceiling. Beautiful decorations and it was really amazing how much Mrs. Sloan did for them.

"Is it okay?" Elaine asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"Mom, it's beautiful! Mark said looking at all the baby things hanging on the walls.

"Well, go on Derek's waiting for you in the car. Men don't do baby showers. It ends at 3:00 be here to load the gifts." Elaine said smiling and pushing him out the door.

"Alright girls, the men are gone, Let's Party!" She said smiling


	23. Chapter 23 Bloodline

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 23- Bloodline

A/N- So Sorry it took so long!!! This is like my favorite chapter!!

After the baby shower was over Meredith and Lexie, Mark and Derek all had to go to the hospital. Lexie and Mark, not expecting to stay long didn't know what they had gotten themselves into.

"Mark, I'm going to go finish up some paperwork with Meredith. Derek told me to tell you to find him he needs a quick consult." Lexie said smiling and kissing him on the lips.

"Um excuse me, Are you Dr. Lexie Grey?" A woman who seemed to look like a nurse asked

"Yes can I help you?" Lexie asked not knowing who this girl was.

"Dr. Bailey sent me she said since you were here I could shadow you. I'm a med student." The girl said.

"Of course." Lexie said as her pager went off.

"That's the E.R paging, just stay out of the way and you will be fine." Lexie said

Arriving at the E.R " Hi, I'm Dr. Grey, I was paged." Lexie said

"Yes, Trauma 3, it's two convicts Dr. Grey." The nurse told her.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grey" Lexie said smiling an then looking at the nurse. "Page Dr. Sloan and the other Grey" She told the nurse.

"Could you go check the other guy's vitals?" She asked the med student while she was getting ready to give meds to the other one.

"Of course" the med student said.

When the med student returned she wasn't alone. "Drop it!" one of the convicts said.

"Drop the stuff bitch" the med student said .

"Listen up, you are going to walk my buddy out of here like nothing happened." He said putting on the guards uniform. Just as Derek Walked in.

"What's going on in here?" he asked then he realized Lexie was being held hostage and started to attack the guard when the med student stabbed him in the back with the syringe.

"What did you give him?" Lexie shouted

"What ever you were just about to give him." She said pointing to one of the convicts.

"You gave him that. Oh god!" Lexie said.

"What's the big deal?" she said

"You have paralyzed his neck muscles causing him not to breathe." Lexie said.

"Let's go, we gotta go!" the convict in the guard uniform said.

"Please just let me intubate, please, you don't want to be killers." Lexie said

"Hurry up you got 3 minutes" the guy said

"Come on, Come on tube" Lexie said not being able to get the tube to pass.

"Let's go now!" the guy said

"Wait please, you come here. Put your hand right there on his neck." Lexie said getting the tube in.

"Let's go" the guy said

"Okay" Lexie said wheeling him down the hallway.

"Hey Lexie, have you seen Shepherd" Izzie asked standing behind the nurse's station with Meredith.

"You might check Trauma 3" Lexie said frighteningly " You will check Trauma 3 won't you Isobel?" Lexie said

"Something's wrong Meredith, something's wrong" She said looking at the guard and back at Meredith.

"Hey officer, hold up. Can I see your badge?" the security guard asked.

Then it happened BOOM BOOM BOOM gun shot's were fired.


	24. Chapter 24 Trapped

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 24- Trapped

A/N- Sorry it took so long my laptop had to be fixed!!!!!

"Oh god" Meredith screamed falling to the floor holding her pregnant stomach, and hitting her head on the edge of the nurses station. She could hear Lexie scream and the police officers guns fire. Then everything was quiet. Then it began. The aftermath.

"Lexie, where are you?" Meredith shouted but she was now where to be seen.

"Mere, Are you okay?" Izzie asked

"Ah" she said touching her head "Yeah I'll be okay. Where's Lexie?" Meredith asked

"Lexie" Izzie screamed but she was no where to be see.

"Mam, do you know Dr. Grey" The police officer asked

"Yes, I work with her sir." Izzie said with confusion

"We um, we are still trying to locate her, we think the shooters may have taken her hostage." The police officer said.

"Izzie, Have you seen Lexie?" Mark asked

"Mark, they think she was taken hostage, there still trying to locate her." Izzie said

"I'll kill the son of a bit****" Mark said

"Mark let them.. oh god" Izzie screamed " The Chief has been shot.

"Meredith, get a gurney" Mark shouted

"Mark, we can handle this." Izzie said

"Stevens, it's better if I work. Let me know if you find out anything." Mark said looking at the officer.

"Izzie, why is Mark threatening the cop?" Meredith asked

"Lexie's missing, she may have been taken hostage.

"Oh god, okay come on, let's go people, it's the chief" Meredith yelled feeling dizzy; she figured it was just from her fall. Mean while Derek was still intubated and in Trauma 3.. When they entered the Trauma room Meredith still didn't feel right.

"Whoa, has anybody seen Derek?" Meredith asked

"No, he was still upstairs last time I saw him." Alex said

"Can somebody get me the ultrasound machine?" Izzie yelled

"Yeah I'm still a little woozy maybe I can get that." Meredith said.

She went through Trauma 2 and was standing at the door to Trauma 3 when she felt a large pain in her abdomen and then she was dizzy again. She felt blood on her hand where she felt it on her jeans and then darkness took over. Her bloody hand falling on the door Derek Shepherd was in pulling at his tied hands and fighting the intubation.


	25. Chapter 25 Early Bird Get's The Worm

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 25- Early Bird Catches The Worm

A/N- So there was a review about this and yes.. it is modeled after and E.R episode but it will not end like the original episode.

**In the Car with Lexie**

Lexie had learned in the past few hours that the name of these attackers were Rafe and John. They were both in prison for life for gosh knows what. She knew they were riding but where they were going was a mystery. She couldn't see anything.

**At the Hospital**

"Where is the damn ultrasound machine" Izzie asked

"Meredith went to get it." Alex said

"Somebody should go check on her, she was feeling a little dizzy" Izzie said trying to put in a chest tube. "Redline him to the O.R" Izzie yelled going to check on Meredith and screaming.

"Alex get a gurney!" Izzie shouted

"What happened?" he asked lifting Meredith onto the exam table.

"I don't know. Call O.B and tell them they better get there butts down here faster than surgery." Izzie barked

"Wait do you hear something?' Alex asked looking around for the noise he now knew was coming from Trauma 3.

"Is it in Trauma 3?" Izzie asked as Alex walked in and shock was written all over his face.

"Oh gosh" Alex exclaimed

"Let's get him untied" Izzie said "and extubated" she added.

**In the car with Lexie**

"Get out bitch" Rafe yelled

"Please you don't have to do this, I won't tell anyone Please don't hurt me or my babies." Lexie said tears streaming down her face.

"Were not going to hurt you. Just get out" Lexie obeyed , they were in the middle of nowhere.

"You listen and you listen close. You are going to stay here. Me and my buddy are making a break to Canada. Once you can't see our car anymore you can call someone or whatever. " he said holding a gun to her head and then her stomach.

"And you right us a script for some morphine and any other good drug." The other one added

"Okay" Lexie said pulling out her prescription pad and writing four prescriptions.

"Remember wait until our cars gone" he said

**At the hospital**

"Derek, how are you feeling?" Alex asked

"Okay, how's Meredith" he asked

"She's okay. O.B's checking her out." He said

"I need to be with her" he said

"Okay, Derek, take it easy" Alex said

The chief had been taken up to the O.R where Erica Hahn had been called in from another hospital. She didn't argue when she heard it was Richard.

**With Lexie in Nowhere**

The car was long gone now and Lexie pulled out her phone to dial Mark's number.

"Mark, it's me Lexie and I'm okay!" Lexie said crying into the phone.

"Oh thank the lord" Mark exclaimed "Where are you, i'm on my way to come and get you." He said

"I don't know, the last sign I saw was Newcastle. Mark, I love you" she said

"I love you more!" he said hanging up.

**At the hospital**

"Are you Meredith Grey?" the doctor asked

"That's me and this is my husband Derek Shepherd" Meredith said

"Well I have talked to the examining resident and it seems that the Trauma from your fall has put you into pre-term labor. Dr. Grey we believe you will be having this baby today." She said

"No, no, it's to early, I can't Please make the contractions stop." Meredith said

"What's the chance of it surviving?" Derek asked

"Well with some expiramental treatments, pretty good" she said

"Meredith it's okay, we can do this." Derek said

"It's to early" Meredith said


	26. Chapter 26 Shut Up Derek

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 26- Shut Up Derek

A/N- So sorry for the lack of updates! Please review!!!

When Lexie returned to the hospital, not by her will but because Mark had insisted she get checked out, she found a crying Meredith and a bad Derek.

"I'm going to kill those bast****s who did this." Derek screamed in the hallway to Mark while Lexie was inside talking to Meredith.

"Derek, cam down man. It's going to be okay. Listen I think you should bring Addison in. She is the best and she may know some experimental drugs and procedures to help." Mark said.

"Will you call her?" Derek asked

"I'm on it, right now." He replied wondering what he got himself into.

Inside Meredith was still crying when Derek walked back in.

"Meredith baby, it's going to be okay." Derek said

"Ahh, oh gosh, ouch, dammit" Meredith screamed as she was hit with her first contraction.

"Meredith baby, your doing great." Derek said with a panic look on his face.

"Shut up, Derek" Meredith yelled

"Lexie, go get Mark and tell him to get Addison here fast, and page O.B and tell them the chief of surgery said to get there asses down here now!" Derek yelled

"Chief Of Surgery?" Lexie asked questionably.

"yes Lexie, Larry Jenkins told me this morning, until the chief is well." Derek said holding Meredith's hands.

"I'm going, I'm going" Lexie said rushing out of the room.

"Ahh, oh gosh Lexie, please make it stop." She yelled looking at lexie who had no words available.

"Meredith sweetie, you are doing great." Derek said

"Shut up, Derek" Meredith said

At the nurse's station Lexie found Mark on his blackberry talking to Addison.

"Mark, Derek says to get Dr. Montgomery on a plane A.S.A.P" she said looking serious.

"Tell Derek she's on the first plane here." Mark said hanging up.

"Can you page O.B please. I think I need to sit down. My back is killing me." She said gently rubbing it.

"Let me" Mark said rubbing her back.

"Get a room" Christina said walking by to Meredith's room

"I love you" Lexie said

"I love you too" Mark said

"Come on, my sister's having a baby." Lexie said dragging him to the room.

"How are you doing Meredith?" Lexie asked

"She's doing great, I mean it has to hurt right?" Derek asked

"Shut up, Derek" they all said in unison.


	27. Chapter 27Christopher Dylan Shepherd

Mark and Lexie

Chapter 27- Christopher Dylan Grey- Shepherd

A/N- Please review!!!!!!! A lot of Meredith and Derek in this chapter!!! More Mark and Lexie in the next chapter.

"Ok Meredith, take a deep breath and push." Addison said, Mark who decided to step out of the room could hear Meredith screaming, Lexie on the other hand was inside holding Meredith's hand and could hear the screams first hand, and Derek well he was in shock though still supportive of Meredith.

"Oh, dammit this hurts. Derek, please make it stop." Meredith screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"You are doing great baby." Derek said

"Ok Meredith, take another deep breath and push really hard, your almost there."Addison said from her position at the end of the bed. Meredith chose Cristina as her resident because if anyone could save her baby it was Cristina.

"Come on Meredith, you can do this!" Lexie said squezzing her sister's hand

"Ahh, oh good lord, make it stop Addison." Meredith said breathing harder.

"ok, Meredith, next contraction, big push, come on Meredith you can do this." Addison said

"No, no I can't, please stop, make it stop. I give up." Meredith said

"Meredith you can do this." Lexie said putting her best words of encouragement in.

"I can't" Meredith said still refusing to push.

"Derek, she as to push, the baby's heart rate is going down." Addison said

"Meredith, you are the most beautiful, caring, wonderful doctor, woman, and friend I know so I know you can do this." Derek said

"Derek, I don't think I can." Meredith said and Addison looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Okay Meredith listen to me." Cristina said pulling off her gown and gloves. "Meredith, this is your baby. In the next five minutes you will have a beautiful baby to hold in you arms. You can do this you will do this because you are a Grey and I have yet to understand all of you that come from that breed but I do know one thing, there fighters and you won't quit because I will kick your ass. Now let's move!" Cristina said putting her glove and gown back on.

"Are we ready?" Addison said

"yes, let's do this." Meredith said

"Okay, on this contraction take a big push." Addison instructed

"Ahh, okay, okay." Meredith yelled

"Okay Meredith, stop pushing, stop pushing Meredith. The baby's head is tangled around the umbilical cord." Addison yelled.

"What's wrong Addison?" Derek yelled

"Okay, nobody panic. Meredith when I tell you to push I want you to push as hard as you can." Addison said.

"Okay Meredith, Push" Addison said

Just then Addison delivered the Grey-Shepherd baby and it appeared there was no medical issues, even though it was a little early.

"Ladies, and gentlemen I introduce to you Christopher Dylan Grey-Shepherd." Derek said holding up their son to the group of people in the delivery room.

"Derek, can you go show him to Mark and everyone else?" Meredith asked

"Yeah" When Derek walked out side he was bombarded with Seattle Grace Staff, with all kinds of questions.

"How's Meredith?" Izzie asked

"She's okay" Derek said "Addison's sewing her up" Derek said holding his son in his arms.

He went back in the room to see Addison and Meredith going over some aftercare instructions which he was sure Meredith knew but it was protocol.

"How's my baby" Meredith asked holding her hands out signaling for Derek to give her the baby.

"I love you Meredith" Derek said

"I love you too" Meredith said


End file.
